The Legend of Zelda: The Chosen's Mask: Act Three
by Anime Psychologist
Summary: This is the last act in this story. Please refer to acts 1&2 so you would know what the storyline is.
1. Chapter 1: Ikana Valley and The Gibdo

Hello! Just another chapter! We are now heading to the stone tower! I hope that you like the last act of my story!

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S MASK**

* * *

**ACT THREE, SCENE ONE: IKANA VALLEY AND THE GIBDO**

**DAWN OF THE SECOND DAY**

The group headed to the Ikana Valley where great kings and woeful spirits wander the land, seeking revenge for whatever reason they had. The plains were dead and nothing green grew. They saw a house in the middle of the valley.

"What is that place," Colette asked.

"The Music Box House," Link said. "The song it plays keeps away Gibdos in the area."

"What music," Zelda asked.  
"I don't hear anything," Mido said. "Are you sure there's supposed to be music?"

"Oh, no," Link started to worry. "Come on! There's no time to lose!"

The group quickly dashed to the house. A little girl ran out of the house.

"Help me! Help me!" said the little girl. She noticed Link and the others.

"You! You're the one with the song!" said the girl. "You can heal him again!"

"Who is this girl," Saria said.

"Pamela," Link said. "Her father was turning into a Gibdo but I healed him."

"He's turned to one again!" she cried. "He completely went mad!"

Just then, a Gibdo slowly emerged from the door and started to approach them.

"EEEEKKKK!" Pamela screamed. "Please save him!"

Link tried the song of healing. His notes echoed far, but nothing happened.

"It's no good!" Link said. "He's not wearing the _Gibdo's Mask_. Therefore, there is nothing to heal!"

"What could have caused him to be like this," Zelda asked.

"Only Majora's dark magic has the power to do this," Link replied.

Colette just had enough of this. She charged to the Gibdo.

"Colette, what are you doing," Mido yelled at her.

"I'm going to reach him," Colette said.

"If you reach him, he'll paralyze you and eat your brains out!" Mido yelled.

"I don't think that's what she meant," Saria said. "I think she'll try to reach for his heart..."

The gibdo looked at Colette saying, "_Give…me…Pamela. Give…her…to…me…now!_"

"Your daughter is terrified of you," Colette said. "Do you think she likes you being this way?"

The gibdo looked confused. "_Like…me…this…way?_"

"Yes," Colette replied. "The love that you give her is from you, not from this monster you've turned yourself into. You must tap into your inner self, your inner beauty. That's what make you, you! Do you understand?"

"_I…under…stand. Please…he…lp..._"

The gibdo roared.

"_I… must…consume. Consume…all…_"

"_No…_"

The voice within the gibdo awoke. "_I…must…do…this…for…my…daughter…_"

"Link, now!" Colette said. "Play the song now."

Link played the _song of healing_. The gibdo slowly disappeared into nothingness and emerged, Pamela's father.

"I'm…back?" he said.

"Father!" Pamela cried. "It's you father! I knew you'd come back!"

As the daughter and father embraced, the group was stunned on what happened.

"How did you," Zelda asked. "How did you know what to do?"

"When Link said that there was nothing to heal," Colette said. "He was wrong. His heart needed to be healed."

"Colette, you're amazing," Saria said.  
"That was…so beautiful…" Mido said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Are you crying, Mido?" Saria asked.

"No!" Mido said. "There's…just something…in my eye. Stupid thing…it won't come out!"

Link just stared at her with awe. "Inspiring words that you've said, Colette. Truly you have a heart of understanding."

"It was nothing," Colette said. "Nothing at all…"

"Enough of this sap story," Mido said. "Are we going to that tower or what?"

As they left, the daughter and father were still hugging each other, happy to have one another and happy to be alive.

* * *

Such a sweet story, but now is not the time to get all emotional. It's time to get tough and save Termina from sheer destruction. Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Stone Tower

Greeting friends! This is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Our heroes are now entering the stone tower temple (although there is not much happening here). Please read!

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S MASK**

**

* * *

****ACT THREE, SCENE TWO: THE STONE TOWER TEMPLE**

The group reached the entrance to the Stone Tower. It was huge with boulders falling from each side. Redeads were guarding their territory. Bats were flying around aimlessly. Finally, someone spoke up to all of this.

"Wow," Mido said. "Link, you must hate climbing this tower when you reversed time and had to climb it again to redo all the positive effects of defeating the boss."

"Not really," Link replied. "All I had to do was…" he thought for a moment. "Do'h!"

"What's wrong, Link?" Colette asked.

"We could have _soared_ to the owl statue near the entrance to the temple. And we didn't have to travel all the way through the swamp, snow and sand. We could have used a song called the _song of soaring _to instantly appear near the temples."

"WHAT!" everyone else exclaimed.

"I had to travel in a dress through mud, snow and sand!" Zelda exclaimed. "And you're telling me that we could have _soared_ here!"

Link nodded.

"My feet were killing me this whole time and we didn't have to do all that!" Saria exclaimed.

Link nodded again.

"Well," Colette said. "We might as well use that song now…"

"Link, you are never going to hear the end of this…" Mido threatened.

Link played the _song of soaring _and they appeared at the entrance to the Stone Tower Temple. "Let's go!" Link exclaimed. Everyone game him dirty looks because they were still mad about what he said earlier (except Colette because she's really nice).

"Don't worry about it," Colette said. "They'll get over it."

Link sighed and made his way to the temple.

After a while within the temple walls, Mido started to complain.

"Isn't there an easy way of defeating this temple," Mido said.

"Yeah, Link, isn't there anything you didn't tell us about this temple," Zelda glared.

"Look, guys I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the _song of soaring_," Link said. "Come on, what ever happened to the phrase _forgive and forget_?"

"The love is gone, Link," Saria said.

"Now you know how it feels to be me," Mido said. "This could be the rebirth of a beautiful friendship…"

"Don't drag me into your world!" Link exclaimed.

At last they reached the place where the boss lurked. "This is it," Link said. "When we defeat the enemy, we will be ready to face Majora."

"And that's when we'll be able to restore tranquility and peace to Termina," Colette said. "And that when I'll return home…"

"Did you say something, Colette?" Mido asked.

"Ah, no, it's nothing," Colette answered.

They jumped down the huge pit to find the Giant Masked Insect, Twinmold. This match didn't last long, due to Link's _Giant Mask_. This turned him into a huge giant swinging his sword. The others stood nearby and fired projectiles at them. Finally, the final giant was freed from his seal.

"At last," Mido said. "The giant is finally free. Now we can put this nightmare behind us."

"It isn't over yet," Saria said. "We have to defeat Majora."

"Let's set up camp," Zelda said.

As they set up camp and rested, Link called over Colette. At last, they were alone and so Link popped the question. He asked,

"Colette, can I trust you?" Colette smiled at him and replied.

"Of course you can trust me." That put Link's fears to rest. The faith of his friends and the power of the masks made him believe that they could all defeat Majora again. They all rested however...

During the night, a voice reached Colette.

"_It's time, my dear_."

Colette nodded, knowing what she had to do. She left them, with Link's ocarina in her hand.

* * *

Damn! Colette is so evil! Even I couldn't pull something like that...or maybe I could. Anyway, please R&R and tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayer Colette

Let's see...First Colette betrays our group. What's happening next. Note that I used some of the skits from Tales of Symphonia (_Betrayer Kratos _and _when Zelos betrays Lloyd and company_). Please read on to see what happens in this chapter. I guarantee some of you might smile!

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S MASK**

**

* * *

****ACT THREE, SCENE THREE: BETRAYER COLETTE**

**DAWN OF THE FINAL DAY**

As everyone started to awaken from a good night's sleep, they saw Link frantically searching for something amongst their belongings.

"Link," Zelda said sleepily. "What are you doing?"

"It's gone!" Link said frantically.

"What's gone," Mido asked.

"The Ocarina of Time is gone!" Link replied. "I can't believe it's gone! I looked everywhere!"

"Uh, guys," Saria started. "Where's Colette?"

As everyone moved their eyes back and forth, looking for Colette. Link thought for a minute and said, "No way! She wouldn't have!"

"She couldn't have," Mido said.

"She did," Zelda concluded. "She gone and taken the Ocarina of Time with her."

"Why did she do it?" Saria asked.

"She betrayed us," Mido said. "Majora was in it the whole time! It used Colette and she pretended to be our friends. When we least expected it, she snatched the ocarina."

"Just great," Zelda said. "Not only do we have to walk all the way to Clock Town to stop Majora and Colette but we only have a few hours to do it."

"There's no time to lose," Link said. "We must return to Clock Town at once!"

As the group made their way to Clock Town, Link thought to himself, "_Colette, I thought you said I could trust you…_" Unknown to them, they were being watched.

"_You did an excellent job, Colette!_" Majora said. "_I knew that we worked well together._"

"Why do you need this ocarina, Majora?" Colette asked.

"_So we can stop these meddlesome pests from ruining our plans and rid them all for good._" Majora replied.

"But why do we have to kill them?" Colette asked. "I mean, Zelda, Saria and Link were nice. Even Mido too…"

"_But they want to end our friendship_," Majora replied. "_Do you want them to end our friendship Colette_?"

"No," Colette answered. "But…I…"

"_Then we're doing the right thing,_" Majora answered. "_Besides, all of this is for you. I did this for you right? You would do the same thing for me, yes?_"

"Of course!" Colette replied. "Anything for a…friend."

And the figures disappeared into the Clock Tower, until the clock struck twelve midnight.

"That platform opens up when the clock hits midnight," Link said. "We should rest easy and come here an hour before twelve."

And rest they did. For the time being, Saria and Mido spared with each other and Zelda was found by the laundry pool, reflecting. Link decided to join her.

"Why did she do it?" Zelda asked. "Why did she betray us?"

"There are many reasons why," Link replied. "I know it's tough but we have to think of her as our enemy now."

"She has been deceiving us since the very beginning," Zelda said.

"I knew that there was something strange about her," Link said. "In the end I couldn't figure it out in time. I hate myself for being so naïve."

"Damn her!" Zelda said suddenly. "She'll pay for this, I swear!"

"Zelda…" Link said, wondering how she'll pay in the end.

It was an hour before twelve. The group was getting restless. First, fifteen minutes past, then thirty, forty and finally the Clock Tower begun to ring. The stairs to the top of the tower was revealed. "Let's go," Link said. And they proceeded to the top of the tower. Majora was waiting for them.

"_Ah, child. It's so nice to see you again…_"

"Just before we fight," Link said. "I want to talk to Colette. I mean the _real_ Colette."

"_Very well_," Majora said. And in an instant, Colette was speaking.

"I just want to know why!" Link shouted at her. "Why did you betray us?"

"Oh, shut up." Colette snapped. "I'm just putting myself on the winning side. What you're trying to do is hopeless and meaningless. What's the big deal?"

"Colette!" Link said. "You traitor!"

"It's so funny that you would say that," Colette said. "It's not like you trusted me in the first place. I side with the strongest. It was a simple matter of weighing Majora, and all of you. But in the end, I choose this side because Majora promised me to release me from my fate as a Chosen."

"You hate being the Chosen so much that you would betray your friends?" Saria asked.

"Oh, yeah, I do," Colette said. "It's because of that title that my life has been a total joke. I can't stand it. I can't wait for someone else to become the Chosen instead."

"…You're lying!" Link said. "I still trust you, you hear me! You're the one that told me I could trust you!"

"What are you, stupid?" Colette asked. "Majora, hurry and get out of here."

"_I leave the rest to you,_" and with that, Majora detached itself from Colette and floated to the moon.

"So this is how it ends," Link said.

"Why, Colette?" Mido asked. "You were our friend!"

"Friend, huh?" Colette scoffed. "I never had gotten you to trust me though…"

"That was…" Zelda said, speechless.

"Don't feel bad about it," Colette said. "I did deceive you after all…"

"There's got to be an explanation for this," Link said. "This is a joke, right?"

"…Haha, I don't know what to tell you." Colette said, as she readied her charkhams. "All I wanted was a fun, normal life. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less!"

The party prepared themselves for the upcoming battle between themselves and their once called friend.

* * *

Dude, now **that's evil**! I want to know what happens next...oh, wait, I'm writing the story. Please R&R and see what's in the next chapter!  



	4. Chapter 4: Battle on Clock Tower

Hello...To review. Colette had just betrayed the group and told them about her not wanting to become the Chosen in the first place. Some of the following may come from the game script of TOS. (You know, when Zelos betrays everyone at the Tower and then he dies) Anyway, if there was songs in this scene, I would have put "Beat the Angel" in here. That's just my opinion. Anyways, enjoy.

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S MASK**

* * *

**ACT THREE, SCENE FOUR: BATTLE ON THE CLOCK TOWER**

As the moon slowly moved closer and closer, the group and Colette were ready to clash. Before the battle, there were some words left to be said.

"Might as well go all out, right?" Colette asked.

"You bastard!" Link shouted.

"Call me what you want," Colette said. "It's not going to change anything. Are you ready?"

So Colette leaped into the air, while Link readied his shield. Mido, Saria and Zelda provided back-up while Link was on the frontlines. Colette fired her charkhams but Saria put up a vine wall, blocking her attack. Zelda fired her bow but Colette dodged them with ease. Mido tried his slingshots and un-armed combat tactics but Colette dodged the slingshots and blocked his un-armed combat tactics. Link tried using his sword but, like the boss in the Woodfall Temple, she jump and attacked him from behind.

"It's that the best you got?" Colette asked.

"It's just the beginning," Link cried and used his bombs to blind her.

"Can't…see," Colette cried. "Damn you! Why can't I see…"

That's when the group struck. Zelda fired her arrow, damaging her arm. Saria used her vines to whip her up. Mido used his un-armed combat tactics and damaged her. Link used his sword and gave her a cut.

"Ah, damn you!" she cried. "Too strong…"

"You're right," Link said. "We are strong. We can overcome any obstacle. Obstacles just like you!" And with that, Link seemed to have cut her deep.

"Damn!" she said. "Hehehe." And with that, Colette fell to the ground.

"_We trusted you_," Link whispered.

"That was pretty good…"

"Colette," Link said.

"It's okay," Colette said. "To tell you the truth I was getting tired of living anyway."

"…don't talk like that," Link said.

"Oh yeah, about Majora," Colette started. "It's inside the moon. Make sure you defeat it…"

"Why did you fight us," Zelda asked.

"Because," she said. "My life was a mistake."

"Don't tell me that's why you…" Link was stunned.

" Heheheh…nah, that's for a bonus," Colette said. "Make sure you de…feat…it…"

And with that, she laid unconscious.

Mido whispered to himself, "_Damned Idiot…_"

Link collected the Ocarina of Time and played the _oath to order _to summon the giants. The giants stopped the moon from falling.

The moon suddenly sent down a beam of darkness which lead to it.

"Guys, look after Colette!" Link said. "I'm going in alone."

"Link!" Zelda shouted.

But he was gone. Link disappeared into the beam of darkness, leading to Majora's Mask.

* * *

I hoped you really like this chapter. We all know the basic rule of good vs evil and that "evil never wins." Anyway, please R&R. 


	5. Chapter 5: Defeating the Mask

Hello! It's time to defeat this mask once and for all! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well as I did. Please R&R and read on!

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S MASK**

* * *

**ACT THREE, SCENE FIVE: DEFEATING THE MASK**

As Link appeared within the moon, it was just like last time; green fields and a huge tree with children running around it. Link approached the giant tree. He spoke to the child with Majora's Mask.

"_I take it you defeated her…_" the child said.

"You know why I'm here…" Link said.

"_Well then, shall we go?_" asked the child.

And with that, they both disappeared and reappeared within a room full of colors. The remains of all the bosses that were defeated in the temples resonated and attached themselves to the walls. Link readied his sword.

Majora's Mask awakened and spoke, "_Did you ever figure out why Colette betrayed you?_"

"I take it that you had something to do with it," Link said.

"_She treats you like foolish sentiments,_" it said. "_Treating you like precious treasure and you're all that she has left. The reason why she betrayed you is to protect you. I just merely gave her motivation to choose the right choice. Me._"

"In other words, you manipulated her into doing your bidding," Link said. "I knew she wouldn't betray us because of something we did."

"_There's much more than just that,_" said the mask, floating over to Link. "_Do you know why she came to Termina in the first place?_"

"She didn't tell us the reason why," Link replied.

"_It's like I said before. It's because she was so desperate for a friend. She was **so **lonely and **so **pathetic that I felt at least some remorse for her._"

"Preying on weaknesses on that," Link said, "is not human at all. You're just a twisted mask made out of hatred, despair and destruction. When I get through with you, there will be nothing left of you!"

"_Big words coming from someone as small as you. Are you insinuating that you can defeat me?_"

"Insinuating, no" Link said as he readied his sword. "Flat out telling you."

It was just like the last time; Majora floated around and tried to hack Link in half. Link dodged the attack and defeated the remains of all the bosses. Enough hits on Majora made it turn into Majora's Incarnation. When Majora started moon walking, that's when Link struck enough times so it could turn into Majora's Wrath. Link knew that this was the final stage of Majora. Link avoided the explosive tops and whip attacks that he got from Majora screamed, "Ahhhhh…."

"It's over," Link said. But something was wrong. Majora wasn't disappearing at all. It was slowing taking on a new form. First it grew skinny arms, then, skinny legs, then it took the height of a small girl. It had black hair and used charkhams.

"You wouldn't dare," Link yelled.

"_I can and I will!_" Majora yelled back. And the mask incorporated itself into the face of what was Colette. "_Behold! My new form! Dark Colette!_"

"You twisted freak," Link said. "How dare you betray the memory of my friend?"

The new form screamed shattering the pots around the room.

"_You…impudent…prepare to die!_" Majora power dashed towards Link, throwing him to the ground. Then it threw the charkhams and damaged Link's arms. That's when he got mad.

"That's it!" Link said. "I'm taking you down!" And with that, Link spun around leaped to the air and drove his sword into its face (you know, how Link defeated Ganondorf in the Windwaker). "Guahhh…." The mask screamed in pain. Then started to dissipate as the final shards of the mask dissipated with it. As Link did this, he was returned to the Clock Tower where the others were.

"Did you do it?" Mido asked.

"See for yourself…" Link answered.

Sure enough, the moon was starting to disappear.

"That's funny," Link observed.

"What's wrong?" Saria asked.

"The moon should be disappearing faster than this. It shouldn't be taking this long…"

Colette was still unconscious.

"Poor Colette," Zelda said.

"The power of the mask made her do it," Link said. "It had nothing to do with her at all…"

"Guys look!" Mido said, pointing to the sky.

An angel was coming towards the clock tower. He wore a purple suit and had brown hair. He also had blue wings.

"What is that?" Mido asked.

"An angel," Zelda said, "a being that lives in the heavens. I've only heard it about in stories…"  
The angel landed before Colette saying, "I've come to take the Chosen home…"

Everyone knew that the angel had come to take Colette home.

* * *

Who is this angel boy (people who played TOS should already know who this is). If you don't know who this is then stay tuned for the next chapter. Please R&R. Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye, Old Friend

Hello! Now we see an angel arriving at the scene (If you played _Tales of Symphonia_, you know who this is). If you haven't, too bad for you. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S MASK**

**

* * *

****ACT TWO, SCENE SIX: GOODBYE, OLD FRIEND**

"I have come for the Chosen," the angel said.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"Let' just say that I'm the Chosen's…uh…guardian angel!" he said. "_Yes, that will suffice."_

"Well, when you say Chosen, I guess you mean Colette," Mido said. "Well, you can keep her!"

"Mido," Zelda started to explain. "Didn't you hear what Link said? It wasn't Colette's fault. It's the power of the mask that made her betray us…"

"Still," Saria said. "Why didn't she overcome the power of the mask? I mean, she had free will, right? Wouldn't the mask be overpowered by Colette's will to do what's right?"

"It's because of us," Link said. "Majora was threatening Colette that it would destroy us in our sleep. If Colette didn't do what she did, then we would have been killed…"

"Are you done yet?" the angel spoke. "I have better things to do than to hear you talk. All I'm here for is to take the Chosen home. That's all."

Everyone looked at him funny.

"Anyway," Link asked. "Who are you?"

"Weren't you listening before?" the angel asked. "I'm the Chosen's guardian angel. I am here to take the Chosen home."

"We know that," Saria said. "We want to know your name."

"Hmmm…" the angel looked surprised.

"Come on," Mido said. "Even angels have names."  
"Look, that's not the point!" the angel shouted. "I don't need to introduce to a bunch of _snobby little elves_ who think they know more than I do!"

"Two Hyrulians, and two Kokiries," Zelda said. "If you're going to mock us, do it properly!"

"I…don't….care…" the angel said. "I am a _freaking… angelic… being_. Nothing is stopping me from smiting all of you right now! If you don't hand over the Chosen, I'll go all judgmental on you!"

Everyone looked at him funny again.

"I'm sorry," the angel said. "It's just been a rough day for me…"

"How can your life be rough," Mido asked.

"First I got a pay-cut for the whole year, then my wife dies, and then…"he stopped. "Why am I explaining myself to you! Just hand over the freaking Chosen!"

"Dude," Link said. "You're on her."

The angel looked at the ground, realizing that he's been standing on Colette.

"_Crap, that's coming out of my paycheck,_" he thought.

He picked up the Chosen and said, "Uh…all right, then. I'll be leaving now…" Then, he expanded his wings. Just as soon he was about to leave, Zelda screamed, "Wait!"

"What now," the angel said. "I'm in a hurry!"

"Just let me talk to her one last time," Zelda said. "Please?"

"Guh, fine, fine," he said reluctantly. "Do as you wish. Just hurry up."

Zelda leaned over to her saying, "_I know you didn't mean to betray us. I want you to have this as a memento,_" and she gave Colette a necklace she was wearing. "_Just come back to us one day_…"

"Are you done?" the angel said.

"Yes, sir," Zelda said, standing back.

"Then I'm off!" the angel said, flying to the moon.

"Goodbye, Colette!" the others shouted. "We will never forget you…"

As they said this, the two figures disappeared into where the moon was disappearing from.

"Will she ever come back?" Mido asked.

"Only time will tell," Link said, staring into the sky, as the moon disappeared.

* * *

We're down to the last chapter. I hope you'll enjoy the conclusion of the story. Please R&R and see the final scene soon!  



	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

This is the last chapter in this story (tear, tear). I hope that you will enjoy it. Things get complicated with the "time" stuff so there's an explaination at the bottom explaining it for your convience.

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S MASK**

**

* * *

****ACT THREE, SCENE SEVEN: EPILOGUE**

"Colette!" Frank called up to her. "Get down here before your breakfast gets cold."

"Be right down!" Colette called back.

It was a few years after Colette's visit to Termina. She found herself lying in bed after the fight with Link. She questioned how long it has been. It turns out that it had only been a few hours. Due to Majora's moon, the time flow was thrown into chaos causing Termina's time to speed up and Sylvarant's time to move much slower. When Link, however, defeat Majora and made the moon disappear, the time flow was restored to normal. Termina time move slower than Sylvarant's time, therefore making Colette appear older than her friends in Termina (explanation of this at the end of this chapter). Colette wanted to forget the events that ever happened in Termina; as well as the betrayal she made with her friends.

"Today's the big day!" she exclaimed. It was Colette's first day at school.

"Colette, are you coming?" Frank called her again.

"Coming!" Colette said, cheerfully.

Colette was in a rush to get to school in a hurry. She couldn't wait to make new friends.

"Are you excited, Colette?" Phaidra asked Colette.

"Yes, grandmother," Colette answered.

"You should be," Frank added. "It's your first time amongst other children."

"I hope that they will like me," Colette said.

"I'm sure they will," Phaidra said.

"Alright, I'm off!" and with that, Colette walked to school.

The bells started ringing and the children began to assemble into the small classroom, where the teacher began to hit her ruler on her desk.

"Children, children, May I have your attention, please," said Raine, the schoolteacher. "Now we start off the year with two new students attending. I hope that you will give them the respect that they deserve. Please, let's have your names."

"My name is Colette. Colette Brunel," as she introduced herself.

"Name's Lloyd. Lloyd Irving," said the other kid, slightly older than Colette.

"Colette and Lloyd," Raine said. "Welcome to our classroom. I hope that you will like it here. Colette, Lloyd, please take your seats so we can begin the lecture."

As Lloyd and Colette took their seats, Lloyd said, "Colette, huh? That's a pretty name."

"You think so?" Colette blushed.

"Think so," Lloyd said. "I know so."

"Please, Lloyd, pay attention!" Raine said. "Now we will look at the technological structure of an essay…"

As the lecture began, so did Lloyd and Colette's lives and two young children growing up to be the saviors of the world.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed this last chapter for this story. I am planning to do a sequel to this story (please review and give me ideas). I planned on giving an explanation of time between Sylvarant's time and Termina's time. I plan to call the sequel :The Legend of Zelda: The Chosen's return. So, what'd think? Please review and see you in the next story! 

EXPLAINATION OF TIME: Before, the time of Sylvarant and the time of Termina were in sync; due to the moon's involvement of joining both Sylvarant and Termina and Link's Ocarina of Time, effects occurred. When the moon transported Colette into Termina, this sped up time and resulted in Termina's time moving faster and Sylvarant's time moving slower within the time flow. This, however, was a temporary effect. When Link used the _song of time_ and _song of inverted time_ in his adventures with Colette, this caused the time flow of Sylvarant to move faster and Termina's time to move slower. When Majora was defeated and the moon disappeared, the effects turned permanent; making it impossible to establish "in sync" time flow between Sylvarant and Termina (this is necessary due to some parts of the sequel of this story to make sense).


End file.
